A classifier may correspond to a model that may have a capability to categorize data into one or more categories. The categorized data may be used to predict a predetermined outcome, which may allow organizations to take necessary steps based on the predicted outcome.
Usually, the classifier may be trained using training data. The training data may correspond to a domain in which the classifier needs to be trained. For example, if the classifier is to be trained to classify financial conversations, the training data (used to train the classifier) may be from the financial domain. Therefore, if there is a need to classify conversations from domains other than the financial domain, the classifier (trained to classify financial conversations) may not work accurately.